Moving Hearts
by loving-miko-to-hanyou
Summary: ‘Of course there is someone special that Inu Yasha likes.’ Kagome thought. She sighed. ‘Of course there is… Why not…?’ONE-SHOT! INUKAG


A/N: This is a one-shot everyone! I DO NOT OWN 'INU YASHA' OR 'MOVING HEARTS'!  
  
One-Shot  
  
Type: Alternate Universe  
  
Moving Hearts

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"Baka! You told me it was '89'!" Inu Yasha yelled into Kagome's face and pulled her hair. Kagome growled and took her fingers into his mouth, stretching them apart.  
  
"No I didn't, you arrogant piggy! I said '79'! You were dozing off during class!"  
  
"Now, now... Stop it you two..." Mr. Myouga said, telling the two black heads. The arguing couple stopped and look at him, but they still held their positions.  
  
"Detention for both of you after school!" Mr. Myouga said happily. They groaned.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"You two always fight like an old married couple!" said Sango, dinging in her bento [lunch]. Kagome angrily tossed a lettuce from her salad into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, right! That jerk HAD to be my math partner! It's not MY fault if he doze off in class!" Kagome yelled, stabbing the salad, wishing it was Inu Yasha's head.  
  
Higurashi Kagome was very beautiful. Probably the most! Senior, Class A-12, long black hair to her middle back, rosy red lips, lived in Tokyo, and the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes. But she wasn't popular and she didn't mind. She really didn't care.  
  
Sango giggled and titled her head to the side.  
  
"You love him." Sango suddenly said. Kagome spitted out her food and stood up, glaring daggers at her best friend.  
  
"SANGO! When hell freezes over I will!" Kagome yelled, creating a crowd. Sango rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Whatever. Just because you two are friends, doesn't mean you can't LOVE him..."  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome roared, fire burning in her eyes. Sango waved her hands in front of her.  
  
"Hai! Hai!"  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku threw a football over his head. Inu Yasha caught it gracefully.  
  
Takahashi Inu Yasha had long black hair to his waist, senior in high school, Class A-12, and had lavender eyes. He was very popular for his looks and his talents.  
  
Miroku jogged up to him and smiled.  
  
"Heard you got detention with Kagome-sama after school." Miroku said, smiling happily. Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Keh! Stuck with the wench for an hour. How wonderful." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Inu Yasha. Kagome-sama is very beautiful. In fact, she is probably wanted by every man!" Miroku responded, placing his finger on his chin. Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Are you on my side or hers?!" Inu Yasha yelled, his lavender orbs flashing dangerously. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"She IS a beautiful maiden. Not taken. YOU could take her..." Inu Yasha smacked his head.  
  
"I don't need that wench!" Inu Yasha gritted his teeth. Miroku nursed his head and smiled.  
  
"You love her." The next second that passed by, Miroku was sucking the grass. He nodded, getting more grass into his mouth.  
  
"He loves her."  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"Would you shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Kagome yelled, almost breaking her mechanical pencil in hand.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up from his mourning about his detention with Kagome, saying how she was giving him a headache.  
  
"You're giving me a headache..."Inu Yasha mourned, massaging his temples. Kagome fumed.  
  
"YOU'RE giving ME a headache!" Kagome argued. Inu Yasha yawned and buried himself in his crossed arms.  
  
Kagome finished the last question of her science and took a glance at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Hey... Inu Yasha?"  
  
"...What...?"  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip for courage.  
  
"Did you ever wish you had a girlfriend?" Kagome asked, trying to look perfectly calm. Inu Yasha got out of his hole and looked at her with a question mark marked on his forehead.  
  
"...They're to much of a hassle..." There was silence for a while until Kagome spoke up.  
  
"So... you don't have your eye on anyone...?" Kagome said quietly, not wanting the teacher to hear. Inu Yasha blushed at her question and looked away.  
  
"Keh! Do YOU have an eye on someone?" Kagome blushed and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Answer mine first." Inu Yasha sighed and ruffled his black mane.  
  
"Yeah. I do have someone in mind." Inu Yasha replied. Kagome stiffened and stood up, preparing to leave. Inu Yasha caught her sudden move and growled.  
  
"Hey! Do you have an eye on someone or not?!" Inu Yasha barked as she reached for the door knob. She turned around and stuck her tongue at him and smiled.  
  
"Maybe yes. Maybe no. Or even maybe." Kagome teased. Inu Yasha growled and stood up to follow her out. Kagome already walked out and headed home.  
  
'Of course there is someone special that Inu Yasha likes.' Kagome thought. She sighed. 'Of course there is... Why not...?'  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
"Cool Kagome-Chan! Then we could hang out more often!" Sango said happily. Kagome smiled. Seeing her best friend happy makes her look cute squealing.  
  
"Sure." A crunched up paper was thrown at the back of her head. Kagome growled and turned around to face the episode of the devil himself again.  
  
"Wench!" Inu Yasha smirked, seeing her angered face. Kagome stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Back off, Inu koro!" Kagome barked. Sango, as peace maker, budged in between.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Did you know that Kagome-Chan is moving to - !"  
  
"Kyoto." Kagome finished. Sango looked at Kagome in question. Kagome had a smirk face on. Inu Yasha paused for a long time, letting her words sinking in, then smirked.  
  
"Why Kyoto?" Kagome shrugged, not really caring.  
  
"My parents business is moving to Kyoto for big money." Kagome ruffled his long black hair and grinned. "I guess you won't see my wenchy face ever again! I'm gonna miss ya!" Kagome stood up from her seat and sat in her real one, which was next to Inu Yasha's. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Well, that's too bad. I can't pick on you anymore." Inu Yasha said, picking his nails. Kagome stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Sucks for you!" Kagome said happily.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"Why did you lie?" Sango said, smiling at her best friend. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Because I want to make his life a living hell! Bua ha ha ha!" Kagome ate the rest of her lunch. Sango placed her finger on her chin.  
  
"But he didn't react at all, 'Gome-Chan..." Kagome shrugged, dropping her fork into her empty lunch.  
  
"I don't care if he didn't care."  
  
"Because you're a wench, of course!" A voice interrupts from behind her. They looked behind them to see...  
  
"Inu Yasha?!" Kagome yelled in surprise, blushing. Sango gave a small laugh. Inu Yasha smirked and patted her head like a little dog.  
  
"Yes it's me. And I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure it's because you're a wench and ugly." Inu Yasha said, putting in fakeness of sadness.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome touched her face with sarcasm. "I'm ugly? No way!" Kagome walked away. A large hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked behind her and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"You better give me your new address so I can kick your $$ at night!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Why do you care? I'm just an ugly wench!" Kagome stood up and walked away. Kagome smiled and then stopped. 'He DOES care!' Kagome thought, not sure if she should be happy or angry. She shrugged and continued walking.  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome as she walked out the cafeteria doors. He fisted his hands and cursed. Sango watched and smiled.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
Kagome walked out side the school. She felt droplets of rain that fell on top of her raven head. She cursed and headed back up to the school. More pouring rain came out hard and thunder sounded threw out the sky.  
  
"Ah shoot! It's raining!" Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously, wondering how she can get home.  
  
"Crap! I forgot my umbrella at home!" A familiar voice sounded behind her. She looked behind and blinked. Inu Yasha stared back.  
  
"You too?" They both said in unison. Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Come on." Inu Yasha's voice sounded threw her ear. Kagome looked at him in question.  
  
"What?" Kagome questioned. Inu Yasha smiled at her and slid his rough hand into her smooth one. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Let's run home together." Inu Yasha looked for which way they should go first.  
  
"A-a-are you serious?!" Kagome stuttered, face pink with a light blush. Inu Yasha looked back at her.  
  
"Yeah!" Inu Yasha already dragged her into the wet rain.  
  
They ran for three blocks with laughs, then landed under a tree. Kagome shivered a bit. Inu Yasha saw this and draped his black jacket over her little form and patted her head. She smiled happily at him, making him blush.  
  
"Thanks, Inu Yasha." Was he hearing right? The last time she said thank you was a prank outside the field in junior high school. Inu Yasha looked into her blue eyes and held her hands.  
  
"Kagome... Could you... stay here.... With me...?" Inu Yasha questioned quietly. Kagome stiffened. She looked into his lavender orbs, seeing lost deepen in them.  
  
"Kagome, I - !" A car came by and splashed them with water. They returned back to normal.  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
Kagome pulled off the jacket and ran off to under each tree alone. Inu Yasha shrugged and continued his way.  
  
He ran home and looked to his right. Some new people were moving in. He shrugged and walked inside.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
The next day, Kagome came to school early in the morning for a task for Ms. Kikyo. Kagome smiled as she came in room A-02.  
  
"Ohayou, Kikyo-Sensei!" Kikyo looked up from her computer and smiled.  
  
"Ohayou, Kagome-Chan." Kikyo said calmly and walked up to the board.  
  
Kagome helped Kikyo-Sensei to do work and corrections, until there was five minutes left till school started. Kikyo sighed and looked down at the window. Kagome waited patiently in a desk.  
  
"You know Kagome-Chan?" Kikyo started. Kagome looked towards her History teacher.  
  
"Hmm?" Kikyo pointed to the window.  
  
"I know Inu Yasha is a sweet boy. He came in yesterday for a phone call and wanted to use my phone. I said 'Of course you can.' He nodded and dialed. Then, it started to rain. I simply ignored the rain like always.  
  
After he finished, he walked towards the window and looked down, something catching his eye. He walked to the door and looked at me. He said 'Kikyo- sensei? Do you have an umbrella?' he questioned me. When I said no, he said 'I'll leave my umbrella here for you.' and walked out." Kikyo finished with a sigh.  
  
Kagome couldn't say anything and ran towards the window that Kikyo said where he was yesterday. Kagome looked down to see where the same places where she stood from the day before when it rained. He was watching her? Why?  
  
"Kagome-Chan?" Kagome turned around. Kikyo held Inu Yasha's red umbrella in her hand and passed it to her. Kikyo smiled. "Please return this to Inu Yasha since you're in his home base."  
  
Kagome nodded and took the umbrella. The school bell rang and she ran down the halls, squishing through the students. When she got to her home base, she saw Inu Yasha and pout-ness instantly covered her form. Inu Yasha shrugged and they both walked in.  
  
"Ah! How sweet! They walked in together!" Loud voices echoed throughout the room. The couple at the door was confused. Tasuki came up to them and smirked.  
  
"Are you guys going out?! We saw you two together yesterday in the rain!" Inu Yasha quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell are you saying? We're just best friends, that's all."  
  
"Seriously? JUST best friends?" Tasuki and the class questioned. Inu Yasha looked over to Kagome, who stayed silent. She then grinned.  
  
"Of course we're JUST friends!" Inu Yasha smirked. Kagome smiled at him with fake sweetness. "Why WOULD I date a guy like him? Did you seriously think that I, Kagome Higurashi, date an arrogant guy like HIM? Plea---se!"  
  
Inu Yasha's anger clicked, but held it in.  
  
"That was harsh, wasn't it?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"You felt the same way. I said it for us." Kagome said. Inu Yasha growled and smiled with fake.  
  
"You're such a wench. You'll never get a boyfriend!"  
  
"Like I care?!" The class watched the two quarrels. Sango sighed.  
  
"You presumptuous -- !!"  
  
"You're the one who's presumptuous!" Inu Yasha argued. "Do you think I LIKE you or something! I actually HATE you! I don't care about you at all!" Inu Yasha's eyes widened. The class went silent.  
  
Kagome silenced. She looked down to the floor. Inu Yasha reached out a hand for her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kagome slapped away his hand. She pulled it back in pain. She bit her bottom lip as tears pooled down her face. She pulled on a fake smile on her face and looked up to Inu Yasha. The class decided to leave them alone. When they left the room, Kagome began to talk.  
  
"To keep things from getting worst... I should change schools... Maybe we weren't meant to be friends..." Inu Yasha stiffened.  
  
She smiled and took out his red umbrella from behind. His eyes widened more.  
  
She walked towards the door, propping up the red umbrella against the wall. She looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"Inu Yasha. Do you have an umbrella?" Without hearing his reply, Kagome continued. "No? I'll leave this umbrella for you..." Kagome finished.  
  
"Wait! Kagome I -- !" She walked out. Inu Yasha cursed and punched a nearby desk.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Inu Yasha walked into his home base the next day and didn't see Kagome. He saw Sango.  
  
"YO! Sango!" Sango faced his way.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Sango shrugged.  
  
"She's preparing for the move and is going today. Didn't you know?"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't answer her question because he already left the room.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
Kagome sighed and took the last box into the back of the car. Souta patted her back with his small hands.  
  
"What's wrong, sis?" Souta questioned in worry. Kagome smiled at her younger brother and shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing. Let's go." They climbed into the back seat of their car and drove to the next location. Souta sat up and looked at the back. Something caught his eye.  
  
"Wow! Inu Yasha-senpai is amazing!" Souta said, in awe. Kagome looked behind her and was about to laugh. Souta worshipped Inu Yasha.  
  
"Come back here, Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled, riding a small pink bicycle, two worn out roses in hand and chasing after them. Kagome opened her window and stuck half of her body out.  
  
"What are you doing, arrogant piggy?! Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled out to him. Inu Yasha growled and TRIED to go faster.  
  
"What are you thinking?! Don't leave me here!" Kagome's eyes softened. Rain fell down to Earth, soaking them both.  
  
"Don't go anywhere! Don't go to Kyoto! Just don't go!" Inu Yasha yelled, trying to get closer to the car and over the pattering rain.  
  
Inu Yasha's 'stole-pink-bike' tripped over a rock. Inu Yasha fell to the hard ground. He watched as Kagome faded away. He gritted his teeth and punched the ground.  
  
"Damn it Kagome I... I...I LOVE YOU!!" Inu Yasha yelled to the sky angrily. Foot steps appeared in front of him.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha... Are you okay?" Kagome said quietly, ignoring the cold rain drops. Kagome pointed to the house next to him. "That's my house..." Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"What about you said?!" Inu Yasha angrily yelled at her from the ground. Kagome smiled.  
  
"So? What about it?" Inu Yasha growled and stood up and hugged her. Kagome stiffened and patted his back.  
  
"I-I-Inu Yasha? What are you - ?"  
  
"I was scared... I was really scared... that you were going to leave...me..." Inu Yasha said softly, nuzzling in her wet hair. Kagome smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"You know... I'm not really leaving you..." Inu Yasha pulled back in question. Kagome smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm moving in next to you..." Inu Yasha looked to see that his house and the new neighbors. The new neighbors was Kagome's family. Inu Yasha smiled and gave her the two worn out roses. Inu Yasha nervously scratched the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"I plucked two out when I stole the bike..." Kagome smiled and smelt them. They still smelt wonderful.  
  
"Thank you..." Silence rolled by the two blushing adults. Later that hour, they were going out as a official couple...  
  
They stayed together, side by side, never leaving each other in trouble. They often slept over at each other's house by sneaking into each other's bed. And in their third year in college, Inu Yasha proposed.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
Kagome laid in her bed of her dorm with Sango, having a fever for two days. Kagome gently sat up.  
  
"S-Sango-Chan..." Kagome said groggily, face quite pale. Sango was at her side in a flash.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Sango said in a worried voice. Kagome smiled and patted her best friend's head.  
  
"Please help me to the bathroom... I would like to take a shower..." Sango smiled happily and grabbed Kagome a towel.  
  
Kagome walked to the rose colored bathroom and began undressing. She let the water run, until it was almost to the top. Kagome sunk in and relaxed her muscles. Kagome caught some giggles and chuckles out in the hallway, but ignored it. It was probably Miroku and Sango 'working' again.  
  
Kagome washed her hair with her Herbal Essence shampoo and scrubbed herself. After that, she heard more giggles and more 'shh!'. Kagome rubbed her temples.  
  
'Why can't Sango-Chan and Miroku-san be more quiet?' Kagome thought with a sigh.  
  
She really didn't mind, but it was just that... she didn't want to jump when Sango yelled 'hentai' or something... Kagome shrugged and rinsed her hair and wrapped a towel around her and dried her hair with a blow dryer. She changed into pink shorts and a white tang top.  
  
As soon as she walked out, she saw that the dorm was dark and was only lighted up with candles. She looked down to see that rose petals were leading her to her room. Kagome tightly clutched the towel in her arms and held the wall for support for walking.  
  
She followed the red rose petals towards her room. When she got to her room, candles surrounded her room as petals covered her floor. She gasped as it's beauty and smiled. Inu Yasha came out and smiled at her. Kagome groggily walked to him with a small smile.  
  
"Inu Yasha...?" She asked quietly. Inu Yasha kneeled in front of her and took out a diamond ring.  
  
"Kagome... Will you marry me?" Kagome gasped and smiled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She nodded and hugged him. Inu Yasha pulled back and slid the ring on her finger and smiled. Kagome sniffed and kissed him immediately, not caring if she was sick. An applaud came up behind them... Kagome hugged him like her own arrogant piggy.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
A/N: That's it! -Loving-miko-to-hanyou! ! 


End file.
